Digimon V: Warzone
by Takeru Yamamoto
Summary: [Sequel to Frontier, based on Japanese version] One year after Lucemon's defeat, a new threat arises to thwart the Digital World. The Chosen Children are ready to return to battle, but first...they need to find a seventh ally. !NEW! Chapter 2.1 & 2.2
1. Chapter 1, Factor 1

DISCLAIMER 

I do not own and am not affiliated with Toei Animation, Digimon, or any of its subsequent franchises/companies in any way. Permission to write this fan-fiction was granted by the American Constitution's Bill of Rights, Amendment 1, which clearly states that I, as a legal citizen of the United States, have my right to freedom of speech, freedom of the press, and all other rights listed.

FOREWORD 

The first chapter is probably one of the most boring chapters in the entire fan-fiction. It merely describes parts of what is currently going on throughout the lives of two select Chosen Children, and also uncovers some plots that will be imperative to understand for the remainder of the fan-fiction. The name of the chapter, "Truth and Reconciliation" was an obvious steal from the name of a Covenant ship in Halo: Combat Evolved for the Xbox. This fact is less obvious to those who have not played much or any of the game before.

Chapter 1.1: "After School Reunions" is the first of the series, and starts off the entire fan-fiction. I do not prize it over the other factors, but I believe it is certainly well-written and sets a somewhat good example for the remainder of the fan-fiction.

* * *

**CHAPTER I:  
Truth and Reconciliation **

**Chapter 1, Factor 1: "After School Reunions"  
March 8, 2003 – 7:02 AM – Kanbara residence, Takuya's Bedroom**

The sun rose from above the roofs of the nearby houses, reflected in sparkles on the dew-dampened grass, shedding its light through the window of the bedroom of Kanbara, Takuya as the once shadowed island of Japan was reintroduced to its warmth. The light reached Takuya's closed eyes…they opened just a bit, then a few seconds later his entire head was submerged beneath the sea of blankets, his face pressed against the pillow.

"Just a few more minutes…" muttered Takuya groggily to himself.

A siren-like wail blared into his ear. His hand appeared from under the blankets, hitting a button on the alarm clock next to his bed. The alarm faded.

About two minutes later, the door opened. Takuya felt a small pressure on his shoulder, moving him slightly, apparently trying to get him to wake up. Takuya gave in and turned over, opening his eyes and lifting the covers, staring into his mother's face.

"Takuya, get up dear, it's time for school," she said softly, standing up. "You don't wanna be late again."

"Ugh…fine…"

Takuya sat up.

"Breakfast is on the table," she said, fetching Takuya's backpack and setting it on his bed. "Oh, and don't forget to grab a present for Shinya. I'll see you after work, okay?" She walked back to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Have a good day at school, honey."

Then she left the room.

"Great…"

Takuya stood up and changed into his clothes; today, a yellow shirt, a red button-shirt over that, and a pair of dark brown pants. He grabbed a moss-green cap off of its hook and put it on backwards. He made for the door, but then he realized he had forgotten his riding goggles. He picked those up from the table and wrapped them around his hat.

It was strange. He liked the goggles—everyone did—but why, he didn't know. They seemed to be part of some sort of…tradition. Along with the rest of the clothes he wore.

Takuya took his backpack from off the bed and left the room. He walked downstairs, entered the kitchen, smiled as he spotted the two pancakes stacked on the table.

He dropped his backpack, sat down, grabbed a fork and knife, and began munching down on the delicious, super-sweet, syrup-drenched pancakes. They were his mom's breakfast specialty.

As he ate, he was given some time to go over his life.

It had been one exact year since that fateful day when they were taken to the Digital World. Since then, his life had been entirely boring. Nothing to do, nothing special to see…the only truly big event was when he had moved from his small house to a larger one.

His best friends…Kouji Minamoto, Izumi Oromito, Tomoki Himi, Junpei Shibayama, and Kouichi Kimura…he had not seen many of them for a long time. Kouji and Kouichi went to his school, but Izumi and the rest…

The one person he missed dearly was Izumi. Throughout their entire time in the Digital World, hidden feelings had surfaced about her, but he was never able to tell her what he really had thought about her. That one day in Ophanimon's castle, as they searched through books, he had pretended to fall asleep—something he was very skilled at—because he didn't want Izumi to tell him the exact thing he had wanted to hear.

How he regretted that moment.

He finished the pancakes and put the silverware and plate in the sink. Then he picked up his backpack up from the floor, and left the house.

Kouji was already across the street, walking to school. Takuya caught up with him.

"Hey Kouji," said Takuya, as he approached. Kouji looked up, gave a slight nod, and returned his gaze to the sidewalk. He seemed…disappointed.

"Something wrong?"

"It's nothin', I'm just bored," said Kouji.

"Yeah, me too," said Takuya, putting his hands behind his head. "Well that's life. You walk a few inches, and suddenly you're in need of something to do other than stare."

"That's life on Earth, at least," muttered Kouji.

"You miss the Digital World, don'cha?"

"Yeah, really wish I could go back…that way, I'd have something to do."

Takuya looked around.

"Where's Kouichi?" asked Takuya.

"He went on a camping trip," said Kouji. "Some sort of class-organized thing."

"Oh…"

The two continued to school, going through their first few hours of class, then finally meeting up at lunch. They sat down together at a table.

"So, it's been a year since our trip to the Digital World," said Takuya, setting his sandwich on the table.

"Yeah…"

"Just a question, where's that Digivice…er…cellphone of yours?"

"I keep it in a vault in my closet," said Kouji, opening a plastic container of sushi.

"A vault? Heh…mine's at the bottom of my drawer somewhere."

"Nice…"

"Even as a cellphone, it brings back memories."

"Yeah…"

"Wish I could call the others…I can't believe I forgot to ask them for their numbers…"

They finished their lunch, suffered from boredom through science and history, then met up together after school.

"You doin' anything today?" asked Takuya as they proceeded out of the school.

"Nope, just gonna be home on the internet," said Kouji. "I'm gonna get a headstart on that science project."

"Already? Are you serious? That thing's not due in a month—"

"Takuya!!"

"Huh?"

Takuya turned around, his eyes darting everywhere. That voice…it seemed familiar, somehow…

"What's wrong?" asked Kouji, looking at him.

"Over here!" yelled the voice again. Takuya glanced to his immediate left…

…and saw Izumi running towards him.

"Hey Takuya!!" she yelled.

"'Zumi-chan!!"

They ran towards each other and immediately leapt into each other's arms.

"I found you, I found you!" she exclaimed. "Oh wow, I'm so happy, I can just kiss you!!"

"Er…"

They paused.

"AAH!!"

Immediately Izumi raised her hand and slapped Takuya across the face.

- - - - -

"Okay, I'll see you online then!" replied Takuya, as Izumi walked away ten minutes later.

Yes…Izumi's instant messenger screen name; just what he needed.

"Hmph."

"What's wrong?" asked Takuya, looking at Kouji.

"Well, about Izumi's entrance…" he started.

"The hug?" asked Takuya. "What's so wrong about a crazy, girl-encouraged…oh, oh-ho-ho, you're jealous now, aren't you?"

"What the…no I'm not!" yelled Kouji, blushing.

"Oh yeah, then why is your face all red?"

"Shut up…!"

"Kouji's in love, Kouji's in love!"

"Yeah, well I'm not the only one, mister pot-calling-the-kettle-black," said Kouji, crossing his arms and looking the other way.

"Er…oh yeah, I forgot about that…" muttered Takuya.

"Typical," added Kouji.

A few minutes later, they reached Takuya's house.

"I'll see you later," said Takuya to Kouji, closing the door to his house. He threw his backpack into the corner and ran upstairs. He pressed the ON switch on his computer and turned on his instant messenger program…

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

If you hadn't noticed, this chapter expresses the not-so-popular Tazumi (Takuya x Izumi) theme. However, this is part of the rewrite and is used to align with the storyline already set by the show. I am _not _a Tazumi fan, and am _not _planning to expand upon this idea too much. However, I will not reveal who I plan to have Izumi marry. I intend to keep that a secret to allow anticipation and forshadowing to do their jobs, and to please certain fans...and unfortunately discourage others.

I'm guessing that you're agreeing with the fact that the very last paragraph wasn't very well-written. Well I rushed it, so live with it.

Some of you might have been confused with the saying "Pot calling the kettle black". That was an expression created around the 1800s era, when both kettles and pots were made of the same material, making both of them colored black. The expression basically a way to describe "you're calling me something that you are yourself", and is heard once in episode 17 of the dubbed Digimon Frontier, said by Bokomon. He used that saying while addressing Takuya, who joked about how Tomoki had a hard time controlling his newly received Beast Spirit. Remember that Takuya lost control of his own when he had first been forced to use it.

ABOUT THE FAN-FICTION 

I have been writing this fan-fiction for over a year now. It has gained considerable approval from multiple readers, yet little renown across the remainder of the online Digimon community itself. Since the first few chapters were written during September of 2003 and do not display my current proficiency with the English language, they are currently being rewritten.

There are a total of 14 planned chapters, each divided into five sub-chapters called "factors". Since each chapter is approximately ten to thirty pages on Microsoft Word, they have been split apart in order to save space, easily allow the reader to bookmark the multiple sections, and refer to specific parts of the fan-fiction with ease.Out of the 14 chapters, ten have been written down, and the first five are planned to undergo a rewriting process.

Originally based on the American translation of Digimon Frontier (season 4), this fan-fiction is currently being translated to match with the Japanese storyline rather than the dub. This includes character names, attack names, and reference points directed towards the show. The translations will occur in sequence with the rewriting process that most of the fan-fiction is currently undergoing.

The fan-fiction is my version of Digimon season 5, a sequel to Digimon season 4. The name is basically from the different names the other season received, and therefore is simply thought and has no innovation or originality whatsoever. To make this read an enjoyable experience, the reader should have plenty of knowledge on Digimon Frontier and its characters.

I have given the fan-fiction a PG-13 rating due to strong violence, strong language, drug and alcohol references, and romance. As of now there is absolutely NO sexually offensive or "hardcore" content, but there is a possibility that it may be included, in which case the details during the scene would be vague. The story will not revolve around these scenes, and therefore I state and finalize that this is _not _a lemon. (A lemon is a hentai-based fan-fiction. Hentai is used in America to refer to any sexually explicit media that either originated or is based on Japanese ideas or media. Hentai, translated from Japanese to English, means "Pervert".)


	2. Chapter 1, Factor 2

FOREWORD 

I apologize for the long delay in chapter uploads. School is taking up much of my time, and I'm reconsidering rewriting each factor. I might just upload all of them soon without changing them.

This is the second factor of the first chapter, this time in Tomoki's point of view. The content during the first part of the factor is taken from the American dub of Digimon Frontier episode number 25, and does not match the original Japanese translation. I decided to leave that alone for a couple of reasons.

During the rewrite, this factor turned out to be much longer than expected. Tomoki is my favorite character for a number of reasons (when I first got into Digimon, we were the same age, so I guess that contributed), and that's probably the reason why this one turned out to be so long.

Well, enjoy the read. It'll last you long; I promise.

* * *

**CHAPTER I:  
Truth and Reconciliation **

**Chapter 1, Factor 2: "Tomoki's Confrontation"  
March 8, 2003 – 5:32 AM – Himi residence, Tomoki's Bedroom**

Tomoki relaxed on the large couch and stared at the TV screen. Behind him his college-bound brother Yutaka talked on the phone about something that was apparently none of Tomoki's business.

"No way dude," says his brother Yutaka to his friend over the phone. "That just wouldn't be cool."

"_It's the Lobo-Warrior!_" said the announcer on TV during a commercial for a robotic walker toy. "_It holds the power of the universe_!"

"That is so cool!" exclaims Tomoki, turning to his mom, who looks at him with a small smile. "Can I have one?" His dad turns his head to him as well.

"Sure!" said his dad amusingly. "Let's buy three…"

"For your second bedroom," his mom finished for him. They shared a short laugh.

"Oh wow, you guys are the greatest!" exclaimed Tomoki. "But I only need one I think." Both of them frowned and looked at each other.

"Hold on," said Yutaka to his friend. He covered the mouth of the phone and addressed Tomoki. "Tomoki are you dense? They were teasing you! And I'm on the phone here, could you give it a rest? I can't hear myself think."

Tomoki was taken aback. He turned back around and frowned, staring at his feet.

" _I just wanted a toy; you don't have to butt in… _"

"Yutaka!" said his mother. "Don't use that tone with your little brother, he's just a baby! You'll hurt his feelings!"

"She's right," added Tomoki's father in a mocking voice. "You can plot your romantic conquest just as well from the upstairs phone."

"Yeah, go upstairs," Tommy cut in threateningly. Yutaka sighed.

"Okay, fine," he says, slamming the phone back on the cradle so hard that the batteries fall out. Ignoring the mess, he walked towards the stairs…then he stopped and turned back around. "You know Tomoki, you'd be happier if you didn't always get your way."

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoki. Everyone turned to face Yutaka, Tomoki with a look of half confusion, half curiosity.

"You only think of yourself," continued Yutaka. "It must drive your friends crazy…if you have any."

"Aw, you're being phooey," retorted Tomoki. "I have lots of friends!"

"Yeah, then why are you on the couch with mom and dad?" asked Yutaka.

"'Cause I want to, wanna make something of it?" replied Tomoki angrily. Yutaka sighed, and Tomoki groaned, frowning.

"You guys aren't doing him any favors, you know," Yutaka said to his parents in a matter-of-fact tone. "You give him everything he asks for. He never has to depend on himself for anything!"

"You know that's not true!" yelled Tomoki. "I don't need you or anyone else to take care of me!" Yutaka ignored Tomoki and made for the stairs again. "You're wrong, take it back Yutaka!" He didn't reply. "You're a big meanie! I HATE YOU!!"

PLUMP.

Tomoki shook his head and got to his feet as his mind slowly returned to the real world. He looked around…no TV, no Yutaka, no parents…just him in his room, waking up as one of the many horrible memories that plagued his mind slowly faded from his memory.

Tomoki looked around his room, at the big green numbers glaring at him from out of the darkness…they read 5:32 AM . It was still early in the morning…far too early for him to be awake already, but he was used to it. He had woken up like this far too often.

He turned a nearby lamp on. The entire room shone with a warm yellowish glow, and it was easier to distinguish the location of everything in the room.

The room was somewhat small, the walls painted a pale blue color. His room had different types of furniture to match with it. His desk, a plane of extremely clear glass supported by a single black metal stand, about two yards long, was on one side of the room, with his high-tech computer and multiple pieces of random technology. The desk added a classy, futuristic yet sophisticated look to the room. His bed was a normal one, the frame made of similar metal and blue covers to accompany it, with an extremely comfortable mattress. His chest was the only wooden thing in the room, but it was painted the same blue color that the rest of the room sported to match.

His brother didn't have much taste; he designed the room, and it didn't fit too well. But it worked; it was the thought that counted.

Tomoki decided, with the plentiful amount of time he had between now and school, that he should go take a bath. Baths usually made him feel better, especially after a hard night like this one.

He turned off the light, and quickly his eyes adjusted to the darkness as he opened the door. Outside in the hall it was nearly pitch black. Tomoki stepped outside—without fear, like before—and slowly walked to the bathroom, just down the hall.

He opened it, turned on the light, and quietly shut the door. He walked up to the large mirror on the wall and squinted at his reflection. His brown, silky hair was badly ruffled and he had the slightly unhealthy look of a person who had grown very little in a long time. His year-old pale blue pajamas were slightly too small, and much of his skin was revealed, but his hygiene was still well-kept and his skin was clear and smooth as usual.

Tomoki took off his sleeping robes and undergarments and turned on the faucet in the tub, setting it to warm and plugging up the drainage pipe. He watched as the tub slowly filled up, then he shut off the faucet. Putting his finger on the rippling surface of the water, he tested the water…perfect. He slowly stepped inside and lie down, head just above the surface, the water licking at his chin and surrounding his body.

The silence and the water comforted Tomoki. He loved water…like always. Even in the small bathroom he felt comfortable.

He looked at his own body. His skin was slightly dark…he had been going outside too often…and he sported a barely visible tan-line at his waist and around his legs, just below his thighs. Outside was a wonderful place…but sometimes it got lonely. Something he was definitely used to.

His mind began to drown in memories…memories that he never wanted to discard from his mind as long as he lived…

His pale white skin …the spongy, green armor …his bearlike stature… …it all was a part of Kumamon, the Legendary Warrior of Ice. And he had once been that amazing little bear.

His last transformation into another being, an animal with strange powers…was a year ago. Unfortunately, ever since then, the alternate world he had explored and loved, as well as the ones that had accompanied him there, was a thing of the past. A thing…a memory…that Tomoki never could repeat.

- - - - -

Tomoki silently walked home from school. On his way through the park, he stopped at a playground and sat down on the swings. It was a quiet afternoon, the laughter of children echoing through the air…

As well as a cry for help.

Tomoki stood up and looked around. He ran towards the sound, and bursting through the wall of bushes, saw two bullies beating up a kid his age, someone he recognized from his class as Justin, a lonely kid who always chose a far seat in the back of the room, and sat alone at a table during lunch. He was being pushed around…

"Give me your money!" the taller bully said.

"I don't have any money!" said Justin in fright, backing away from the bullies. The taller one pushed Justin to the ground.

"What do you have?" the shorter one asked.

"I don't have anything but my school stuff!" he replied, shaking. He attempted to get up, but they pushed him back down.

"C'mon, we took you in earlier this morning, and you didn't give us anything!" the shorter one said. "We told you to get us something by the end of school and you don't have anything!"

"I…I didn't have time!" he said, amidst a wave of tears. He looked on in fright, and was about to run away when he thought about the incident with Vritamon.

_"I know you won't hurt me if you knew I was your friend!" _he heard his own voice echo in his mind. Tomoki nodded his head and reluctantly forced himself to walk up to the three.

"Hmm…what does this one want?" asked one of them, noticing Tomoki.

"Let him go…" muttered Tomoki.

"Huh…? Did you hear him?"

"I said, let him go!!" yelled Tomoki, running forward and throwing a punch at one of them, taking him by surprise and knocking him to the ground.

"What the—"

"Get out of here Justin!!" ordered Tomoki, facing the other bully.

"A…all right!" he replied, scrambling to his feet and dashing away from the area.

"Heh, you wanna take us on?" asked the bully.

Tomoki had realized that he had just taken one of them down, and obviously the other wasn't happy.

"You obviously have no idea who you're up against, do you?" he growled, bearing his uneven teeth. "Only reason why you got _him _down was because he was off his guard."

Slowly the other one got up.

"Pretty strong for a kid…" he grumbled, favoring his stomach. "Somehow that doesn't seem possible. It's like…he's not even human."

The two boys moved closer. Tomoki took a step back.

"What, scared?" taunted one of them.

There was a pause.

"No, I'm not," said Tomoki, with an obvious sign of uneasiness in his voice. It didn't look like there was any way out of this one.

"Then c'mere and fight!"

Tomoki glanced around…no one was watching him; everyone was still busy playing around and paying no attention.

"What're you standin' around for, kid? C'mon!!"

He pounced at Tomoki, who jumped out of the way. He smashed his nose into the sand.

Tomoki burst into a run. Looking behind, he saw the other bully in hot pursuit, the first slowly getting to his feet. He faced forward and ran faster, hurdling over a row of low bushes, between a crowd of partiers, along the sidewalk…

But the others soon caught up to him.

He was taken down with a hard tackle, the bully pouncing onto him and smashing him into the ground. Punch after punch, Tomoki slowly began to lose consciousness. His vision was blurred by his own tears, everything flashing red each time he was hit. He could barely hear, barely see, barely feel anything except the blunt pain from each and every attack thrown at him…

The attacks stopped. His body ached, pain piercing at him from every direction. He heard screaming, a series of smacking noises, then all of a sudden he was lifted off the ground…

Soon after, he blacked out.

Tomoki slowly opened his eyes, his vision still blurred. He couldn't see anything, but he thought he heard a familiar voice echo through his mind…

"Tomoki, wake up kid…"

He rubbed his eyes clear, and found that he was staring straight into the chubby face of a teenage boy.

"Junpei?"

"Yep, that's right," said his rescuer, Junpei, who moved back. His face had been five inches away from Tomoki…too close for comfort. Tomoki himself was lying against the wall of a wooden gate between two neighborhood houses.

"Ow…" muttered Tomoki, nursing his arm, which he saw had been bandaged. The pain in his body, though still there, wasn't so powerful, and Tomoki managed to put it off his mind for the time being.

"You okay?" asked Junpei

"Yeah, I'm fine…what happened?"

"Well, I was on my way to the candy store," said Junpei "While passing through the park, I saw two guys tackle a kid and start beating him up. Well, I ran over, realized it was you by the big goofy hat, and took care of them for you. Then I got you out of there as fast as I could."

"Wow…thanks, Junpei," muttered Tomoki.

"No time for that," said Junpei, stripping a candy bar of its wrappers and handing it to Tomoki. "Go on, eat it, it's creamy milk chocolate."

Tomoki took a bite. It tasted good, and seemed to warm Tomoki a bit on the inside.

"So, it's been some time," said Junpei, standing up. He held out his hand and helped Tomoki to his feet.

"Yeah, it has…" agreed Tomoki.

"What's been goin' on lately?" asked Junpei

"Eh…nothing much, I guess," said Tomoki. "It's great to see you again."

"Yeah, well you should be glad I came here at the right time," Junpei replied humorously.

"Hey, have you heard from Takuya or anyone else lately?" asked Tomoki

"No, I still don't know what school they go to," he replied grimly. "I really want to know how it's been going on with them," he sighed, then he added, "You've grown taller."

"I know, but not by much," Tomoki replied. "Just about four inches."

"That's not bad, really," Junpei commented. "Otherwise, you haven't changed much. You still wear that outfit, I see."

"You still wear yours."

"It fit me, I couldn't find anything else."

"I bet I know why," said Tomoki, chuckling.

"Yeah…hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Relax, I'm kidding."

Tomoki unlocked the door to his house. His mother was already home. Junpei and he walked into the kitchen, where his mother was currently cooking.

"Hi mom," he said.

"Oh, hello Tomoki," she replied. "I ran into one of your friends today, it was Justin and he…oh my." She had turned around and noticed the bruises and cuts on Tomoki's legs and arms, and also Tomoki's face, which was wet with tears. "Tomoki, dear, what happened to you?"

"I got beaten up after school, but Junpei came by and saved me," he answered.

"Oh!" she said, and she abandoned the frying pan and ran over to hug Tomoki. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, mom, I'm fine." She let go, and she looked at Junpei

"Thank you for helping Tomoki," she said. "I don't think we've met."

"Oh, my name is Junpei."

"Well it's nice to know that someone wants to help Tomoki when he needs it. You walked him all the way home?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Thank you, young man," she began, and Junpei chuckled.

"It's alright, nothing much."

"Well all right then," she said, returning to the frying pan. "If you're okay Tomoki, then I guess I don't have much to worry about. And how old are you…er…Junpei?"

"I'm thirteen, ma'am."

"You're friends with a teenager?" she said with a hearty tone. "Well that's a surprise. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, that would be great!" Junpei said, but then he stopped himself. "I mean, that would be very nice, but my mom at home is also cooking dinner."

"Of course," said Tomoki's mom. "Well it's been nice meeting you, Junpei."

"Hey Tomoki, if you want to know my online chat name, it's ChocoNetB12. I'll be on tomorrow night, at around seven. Okay?"

"Okay," Tomoki replied. "I'll see you online! Thanks again Junpei!" Junpei waved and closed the door, and Tomoki went to lock it. He sighed. It was great to see Junpei again after this entire year.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

The last two factors had the characters exchanging screen names at the end. I'm guessing some of you are thinking by now that probably the next factor will be a chatroom sequence. True. Only problem is that doesn't allow that, so I don't know where I'm gonna go with the next factor. I might have to rewrite it...

And yes, I know you all love Junpei's screen name. Okay, maybe not, but I was running low on gas (metaphorically speaking).


	3. Chapter 1, Factor 4

FOREWORD 

Yes, I know this is Chapter 1.4. And you're wondering what happened to 1.3? Well, since it's a chat-based factor, I wasn't allowed to post it on this site.

I will post a link to it once the rewrite has been completed, but until then you will have to make due with the section underneath titled "The Story So Far..."

Yeah, this is the big reunion thing. I decided I'm not gonna rewrite it. Make small dotted corrections here and there, but otherwise no rewrite. Remember, this chapter is based on my writing skills from over a year ago, so please don't mind the decrease in quality. Also, you might notice that it isn't such a big or overly exciting chapter, even though it does focus on an important part of this story.

Well, enjoy.

THE STORY SO FAR... 

Takuya, Izumi, and Kouji reunited with Tomoki and Junpei when the two coincidentally joined the same chatroom that the other three were in. They talked together casually for quite a while until Takuya alerted the others that his phone was ringing. Ophanimon, the first Digimon they had ever come into voice contact with last year, was the one calling him, notifying him of a new reborn conflict in the Digital World, and telling him and the other Chosen Children to meet at the mall and receive further briefing from there.

* * *

**CHAPTER I:  
Truth and Reconciliation **

**Chapter 1, Factor 4: " ****Chosen ****Child Number 7"  
****March 9, 2003 ****– ****7:52 PM ****– In front of the Video Game Store**

Tomoki was the first to arrive at the store. He looked around, and when he saw that no one had arrived, he went inside.

Takuya arrived shortly after Tomoki had come. He looked inside the window, and saw Tomoki standing at the counter, exchanging money for a video game.

Tomoki turned around, and when he spotted Takuya looking through the glass at him, he grabbed the game, quickly thanked the cashier, ran out of the store and was pulled into a tight hug.

"Takuya, I haven't seen you for ages!" Tomoki said happily.

"Tomoki, you've grown," Takuya said, letting go of him.

"Not by much."

"About maybe…what? Three inches?"

"Yeah, about that much."

"Well that's still pretty good."

"I guess…"

"Hey, Takuya!" someone called from further down the sidewalk. It was Izumi.

"Hey Izumi!" Takuya said.

"Izumi-chan!" Tomoki called. Izumi ran up and pulled Tomoki into another tight hug. She lifted him off the ground.

"It's so good to see you Tomoki!" she said happily

"Whoa, whoa. Feet _on the ground _please." She put him back down. "It's nice to see you too, Izumi."

"It's been too long!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey guys" yelled the voice of Kouji, who was running down the path. Everyone called for him. He greeted everyone in a less enthusiastic way, but he was still happy to see them.

"Now all we need is Junpei to get here," Izumi reminded.

"I am here," said a voice. It was Junpei He was leaning against a car in the parking lot, his hand holding a bag of candy from the Sweet Factory. He was wearing a big smile on his face.

"Junpei!" Takuya exclaimed. Junpei slowly walked up to them, and he nodded to each.

"It's nice to see you guys again," he said calmly. "Haven't seen you guys in a year."

"Yeah, I know," Takuya replied. "You all have your Digivices?" Everyone nodded, then they pulled them out. The screens all started glowing, and Ophanimon's voice fluttered out from Takuya's device.

"Takuya Kanbara," she said.

"I'm right here," Takuya said.

"Good. Please listen carefully. The Digital World is under another peril. I require your assistance once again."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. There is someone you need to find first, however. A young boy, he goes by the name of Jakuza Miyami."

"Jakuza..." thought Junpei out loud. "Is that a name?"

"I believe he is the last of the Chosen Children," continued Ophanimon. "It is time we bring him into action. We need him, and he is one of the Digital World's last hopes."

"We will find him, Ophanimon, don't worry," Takuya said reassuringly.

"I trust you can find him by the end of tomorrow. Good day to you." There was a click, and her voice disappeared.

"Huh, Jakuza…" said Tomoki. "That rings a bell."

"Yeah," agreed Kouji. "I've heard that name before."

"How are we going to find one boy amongst a whole world of people?" Junpei complained. "That's impossible!"

"Not if we work quickly," Takuya said. "I'm gonna go home and I'll think of ways to find out who this 'Jakuza' kid is."

Takuya was sitting in his chair back at home. He was examining his Digivice. Suddenly, it began to ring. Out popped Tomoki's voice on the Digivice.

_"Takuya, I just remembered! Jakuza Miyami goes to my school!" _

"WHAT?!" Takuya said out loud, jumping out of his seat. "Are you serious?!"

_"Dead serious, Takuya. I saw him at lunch once; he really is hard to spot though. He's in the same grade as me." _

"Good work, Tomoki," replied Takuya. "We'll be ready for him soon." Tomoki hung up, but Takuya didn't need to wait much longer for another reply, this time from Kouji.

_"Takuya, I know Jakuza," _he said. Takuya sighed.

"Yeah, so does Tomoki," he replied. "Where'd you meet him?"

_"He's in my Tae-Kwon-Do class. He managed to earn himself a junior black belt in three years." _

"Well now we know a little more about him," said Takuya. He called up Tomoki again.

"Try to find a way to get him after school, okay Tomoki?" said Takuya.

_"Okay, you got it Takuya. Oh, and another thing." _

"Yeah?"

_"That thing about me getting beat up kinda worked in retrospect. First it grabs Junpei's attention, and now it's gotten me a day out of school. I can meet up with you at around noon. _

"Don't forget, we still have school-"

_"You have a minimum day." _

"Oh yeah," said Takuya, remembering that tomorrow all secondary schools countrywide had parent-teacher progress conferences after school, meaning shortened days to prepare for the conferences. That meant that Izumi and the others could follow Takuya out of school to find Jakuza. "Well, okay. I'll gather everyone up. We gotta think up a place nice and quiet for us to meet up for lunch and prepare though."

"_How about a quiet sushi restaurant? There's one only a block away from my neighborhood, which is next to the school." _

"Good idea. I'll call everyone up, and I'll see you then, all right?"

"Okay, later Takuya." He closed the line, and Takuya told the rest about what they were going to do tomorrow. Then, he ate dinner with his family and went to bed.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Yes, it was indeed quite an abrupt end to the factor. But remember, it was a year ago...

I apologize for anyone lost on the storyline either because my writing skills were somewhat worse when I wrote this (I'm not saying they're good now, but yeah), or because of the missing third factor. I will post a link to it soon, don't worry; until then, you will need to make due with what you have now.

(Added on 9/25/04) Another note. Jakuza isn't pronounced "jah-KOO-ZAH". That's just ridiculous. The second syllable's got more of an "a" sort of accent, and it's spoken a lot faster. Saying it naturally will kinda sound like you're saying "JAK-au-ZAH", or something like that. And yes, he's gonna have a nickname, sort of Tomoki/Tommy-esque. (Note: In those pronounciations, lowercased letters mean faster-spoken syllables, and vice versa with uppercased symbols.)

Thanks to one of my reviewers (Scarred Dragonia), I was notified of a smattering of translation mistakes. In an attempt to find something that could help me from making the same mistake, I discovered Microsoft Word's "Find and Replace" feature, also available in Dreamweaver, so I'll probably have less trouble switching things around. Yeah, I'm a computer noob.

While I was going over the factor, I noticed a couple more plot mistakes, for example Tomoki having minimum day and saying Jakuza was gonna stay behind and help teachers. That didn't coordinate with the events of the next factor, so therefore I decided to leave the whole minimum day thing with Takuya and the rest of the middle-schoolers while just removing Tomoki from school for the factor. It worked, and now the plot runs smoothly. Now you know why I'm rewriting this stuff.


	4. Chapter 1, Factor 5

FOREWORD 

All right, the so-called "finale" is here. The end of Chapter 1, the first in the entire series. You meet the mysterious...er...really happy/polite-ish Jakuza Miyami (made to reflect my snobby self). But that's all that gonna happen in this chapter. More'll happen later on in Chapter 2, but until then prepare for a simple plot tie that's twice as boring as it sounds.

* * *

**CHAPTER I:  
Truth and Reconciliation **

**Chapter 1, Factor 5: "Jake's The Name"  
****March 10, 2003 ****– ****12:26 PM ****– At Sushi Bar In Town **

"A plate of the California Rolls please," Tomoki requested the waiter.

"Large, medium, or small?" he inquired.

"I'll have a medium, I guess," Tomoki said. The waiter nodded, and left.

" California Rolls?" Takuya asked. "You like California Rolls?"

"Yeah, I think they taste really good," Tomoki said.

"You know you still have a lot of bruises and stuff," Izumi informed him.

"Ah, I know," Tomoki said calmly, examining himself over. "It doesn't hurt that bad anyway."

"Yes, but you look horrible," Izumi told him. "What is Jakuza going to think of you?"

"It definitely makes him look tougher," Takuya said, and Tomoki chuckled. "Don't you agree?"

"I guess so," Junpei said. His stomach groaned loudly. "Man, I'm really hungry."

"Why didn't you ordered the super-combination plate then?" Takuya said. After they had finished lunch, they proceeded to the school. It was a large school, roughly twice the area size of Takuya's, and altogether very clean. Takuya looked at it, and he whistled in admiration.

"Wow Tomoki, you go to a really nice school," Kouji said.

"I know, it looks amazing," Takuya agreed. "It looks like an outdoor campus school."

"It _is _an outdoor campus school." Tomoki said

"So you're saying that everything, even the classrooms, are outside?" said Junpei

"I mean that they have a courtyard and all of that, and the hallways are outside and uncovered. Only the classrooms, the office, and the library and all of that other stuff have roofs and doors."

"I went to one in Italy ," Izumi commented.

" Bell 's going to ring in ten seconds!" Takuya warned.

"Here comes the stampede!" Kouji said.

"Five seconds!"

"Is my hair okay?" Izumi asked Kouji.

"We're not meeting the president, stop worrying!" Junpei said loudly.

The bell rang, and the doors burst open. Kids came swarming out, and the five took out their Digivices. Compasses appeared on all of them, and they pointed into the crowd.

"Okay, just wait for the arrows to turn," Takuya said. After about thirty seconds, the compass indicator turned left somewhat. The five turned to their left, and they spotted, among the crowd, a young boy. He was wearing a moss-green T-shirt, and he wore tan baggy pants, almost exactly like Tomoki's though more flayed at the bottom. He wore no hat, his jet-black hair was somewhat untidy, and his eyes were a fiery red. He had a pin on his shirt that said "Birthday Boy".

"That's definitely him," Takuya said. They ran up to behind the boy, but Takuya suggested that Tomoki talk to him, since they were nearly in the same age group and therefore could communicate without such uneasiness. Tomoki walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Yes?" he said. His voice wasn't too high, or too deep. It was at a normal level, and sounded strangely business-like.

"Listen, I really need to talk to you," Tomoki said. "Alone." He looked at his friend. The boy nodded, and asked his friend if he could walk home alone, just this time. The boy nodded, they exchanged farewells, and then Jakuza followed Tomoki. They then walked under the awning of one of the buildings, in the shade where Takuya and the others stood.

"Listen, I know this might sound a little far-fetched," Takuya said. "But there's something you need to know.. Let me introduce myself first. My name is Takuya. This is Kouji, Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei—"

"Junpei in short," Junpei corrected.

"Okay, nice to meet you all," the boy said with a welcoming smile. He was very polite for his age, which surprised Takuya. Most kids his age were little brats, with the exception of Tomoki and a few others. "My name is Jakuza, but I like to be called Jake by my friends."

"Good, now let's get into business," Takuya said, and Jake began to listen intently. "First of all, Earth is not the only planet with life on it. There is also another planet, but it is normally referred to as 'The Digital World'. There is a huge variety of different creatures there, known as Digimon. There are two types: Human Digimon, in the shape of humans, and Beast Digimon, which are shaped like a number of different animals. A long time ago, the two began to war against each other, until a legendary Digimon, named Lucemon, put an end to all of the madness. He encouraged the two types to work together and become friends. They did so, and the Digital World experienced an age of long-awaited peace. He allied with two other Digimon—Seraphimon and Ophanimon—and they ruled the Digital World together.

"That didn't last long though, when Lucemon changed sides without warning. He became evil, and he began to spread his terrible wrath upon the Digital World. Five 'Chosen Children' were called to the aid of the Digital World. Do you know who those 'Chosen Children' are?"

"Uh…" Jake said, scratching his head. "…you?"

"Yes," Takuya said. "So you're following along?"

"Yep," he said, smiling. He looked as if he was enjoying the story.

"Let's move on. We, as the Chosen Children, along with the aid of Ophanimon and Seraphimon, worked together in many battles to save the Digital World from destruction. After countless expeditions, we destroyed Lucemon and saved the Digital World."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jake asked.

"Because…" Takuya said. "…the Digital World is in danger again, by a new threat that we do not know of. You are, for some reason, needed to save it. Ophanimon said that you are the only one that can put an end to this, and we must aid you until you make it through."

"Okay…" he said, in a low voice. "I understand completely."

"You're not scared, are you?"

"A little," he replied.

"Naturally," Izumi said, smiling. "So you accept your destiny?"

"Well, I'm gonna have to think about it, I mean—"

"Also," Junpei added. "According to Ophanimon, once this threat is finished with his or her business with the Digital World, he or she is coming here to destroy Earth. Does that change your mind?"

"Okay, I accept," he said immediately, with a final sort of tone.

"Once again, it's natural," Izumi said humorously.

"Okay, what you must do is tell your parents where you're going. Hopefully, they'll be okay with it."

"I don't think they'll believe me," the boy said worriedly.

"Then we'll show them proof," Takuya replied.

"How?" asked Tomoki.

"We'll worry about that later. C'mon, let's go."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Okay, well that's the end of Chapter 1. Long and rigorous, yes it was. Somewhat a bore to live through as well, as I read it over...well, once you get to the last few factors. This time around, Chapter 2 will become more exciting as you walk into it, instead of less. The meeting with Jake isn't that...how do you say..."lively". Dullish...nothing eventful, another history lesson. Chapter 2 will be somewhat of a welcoming change. Not as much as Chapter 6, but we're not there yet. Chapter 6 is by far my favorite chapter.

Well, I've decided to add a new section: Review Responses. All of the reviews made will be listed here, as well as a response from me. Now don't accept this as an honor or anything, I'm just a premature two-bit writer who sits up late at night with his Thai Iced Tea, writing away as time flies by. I'm not famous...yet.

RESPONSES TO REVIEWS

Your house always smells funny to other people.

- - - - -

"hmm? Not a bad opening chapter, Cant wait to see more of the story unfold. Hmm not much to say right now so ill review more later" Vegetamon, on September 29, 2004

Hmm, glad to see some anxiety brewing there buddy.

- - - - -

"It's well organized and details and I'm a Tazumi fan, but I'm not much of a Kouzumi. Hopefully it won't be that. Can't see what happens next." Bluesakuramon, October 1, 2004

Just to make sure you remember, I'm not giving out any details yet. I'll say this: originally I had Chapter 4.5 have Jakuza and Izumi fall in love, but I thought that didn't fit well (Anakin Skywalker and Queen Amidala theory), so I'm taking that one out of the storyboard. Besides, Jakuza's got another thing coming. Izumi's love, however, shall remain untold for now...

- - - - -

"I can't wait to see the whole gang reunited after all this time. update soon!" Bluesakuramon; October 14, 2004

Well, I hope you enjoy 1.4; it's up. This is 1.5. You missed one. lol jk

- - - - -

"It didn't seem that bad, but this chapter seems so familiar...Hm...I can't wait to find more about Jakuza. Where's Kouichi in this story?" Bluesakuramon; October 15, 2003

Familiar? From where? You're probably thinking about a site where I already have my entire fan-fiction posted. Ah-ah-ah, no cheating...don't go searching for it on Google (hint hint). But seriously, don't read it; it's the year-old version. As for Kouichi, well he's not gonna appear until later on. Remember, 1.1 had Kouji saying that Kouichi was at a school-funded camping trip, which was why he wasn't accompanying them to school that day. For everything in the story, there always has to be a reason.

- - - - -

"I like Tazumi and Kouzumi. So far, your story is good, but I find that you use American names sometimes when you're supposed to be using the Japanese ones. Great job. Update soon." Scarred Dragonia; October 17, 2004

Thanks for notifying me. Thanks to this review, I've found a bunch of mistakes in 1.4 already. Grateful I am that you're attentive.


	5. Chapter 2, Factor 1

F o r e w o r d

Well, it's been seventeen hundred years since my last update. I probably have the same excuse everyone else has concerning why they don't get their latest chapter in on time: school, website, girlfriend, or some spit like that. Not only that, I frankly have to say that my interest in Digimon is slowly waning.

Fear not, I promise you I'll have Chapter 10 up (and likely more past that) before I completely lose my interest.

Now begins a new chapter in the Warzone series. This specific factor's main point is to give the reader some information about Jake, what kind of person he is, and his relationship with the rest of his family.

* * *

**Chapter II:  
All Aboard, Once Again**

**Chapter 2, Factor 1: "The Persuasion"  
Day 1 – 2:12 PM – Streets of Shibuya; En Route to Miyami Residence**

Silently, Jake led the others through his neighborhood. The atmosphere was bright and beautiful.

They were walking on the sidewalk of an estate complex. Every single house in that area was pretty large, about twice as large as a middle-class home. The entire group was silent, and there were no noises other than the wind, playing with their hair and rustling the leaves of the trees around them.

It was strange to Tomoki. A large group of reunited friends, a curious kid who wanted to know everything, and a long walk, yet no one wanted to talk or comment. Tomoki felt the strange feeling that maybe this wasn't the right time to say anything, and therefore stayed silent.

Jake approached his house; a large estate similar to the ones surrounding it. Jake walked up the front steps and approached the door, unlocking and opening it with a key he had just gotten out of his pocket. Opening the door, the group was introduced to a stunning in-door environment. Velvet curtains, soft peach-white carpeting, and a black grand piano were within, plus a quantity of different furnishings that fit well with the environment. Tomoki was welcomed by the rush of cool air.

Everyone stepped inside; Takuya closed and locked the door behind him as they all took off their shoes, placing them on the small rack next to the door.

"Mom, I'm home!" yelled Jake, indicating the others to follow him.

"Welcome home honey, and happy eighth Birthday," she said casually as they stepped into the kitchen, where his mother had her back turned to them. She was working at the stove, apparently cooking an early dinner meal. She had regular clothes on; a baby-blue T-shirt and tan-colored pants. Her hair was somewhat short, just going past her ears, and was jet-black like Jake's.

"How was your day?" she said, not turning around.

"Well, I met some new friends at school," said Jake, "and I'm gonna have them over for a while."

"Oh, I see…are they here?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw the group of friends standing around Jake. Her eyes widened.

"You have a lot of new friends," she said, putting down her cooking utensils and turning around to face them.

"Eh…yeah," said Jake in a funny tone. "This is Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, and this is Kouji from Tae-Kwon-Do."

Each bowed their head politely as they were introduced.

"Hello," she said, bowing her own head in return. Her eyes moved along the lineup. "Well…I've never met this large a group of kids all at once. I wasn't expecting company…don't make too much noise, okay?"

"Don't worry," said Jake. His mother returned to cooking, and Jake gestured at the others to follow him upstairs.

He led them into his bedroom. The room, walls painted navy blue, was shaped like a rectangle, like most bedrooms. Opposite the door, which was on the left side of the back wall, was a large window, where a wholesome amount of golden sunlight streamed inside and filled the room. On the wall to the right of the window was Jake's desk, which had multiple pieces of paper and an assortment of LEGO creations on one corner. Above that were multiple shelves, housing different things like trophies and such. The left wall had his bed, and a dressing cabinet. The back wall had two doors. The door they stood in was next to the right wall, and the other door most likely led into a closet. In between was a coat hanger, where Jake hung multiple outfits. Mostly every furnishing in the room was made out of polished light-oak wood.

Everyone filed inside and Jake closed the door. Tommy looked at the two shelves above Jake's desk, where he stored many of his possessions. There were multiple things that Tommy had never before seen in an eight-year-old boy's room. There was a second-place Tae-Kwon-Do trophy—a model of a side-kicking martial arts student on the top—which Kouji smirked and grinned at when he first spotted it. The way his face looked, he seemed to have been the one that kept Jake from winning first place. Hung around the base of the trophy was a gold medallion, which was one won in a competition at the police station's firing range by the looks of it.

Jake sat down on the chair at the desk. Tomoki, Junpei, and Izumi were allowed to sit down on the bed, and both Kouji and Takuya remained standing.

"So…" said Takuya. "What do we do now?"

"What we came to do," said Kouji promptly, as though the answer was obvious…which it was.

"Oh yeah, the Digital World."

Takuya cleared his throat.

"The…er…"

Apparently lost on words, Takuya didn't seem to know where to start. Tomoki would have been in the same situation. The Digital World was such a grand place with so many ins and outs to it; it was hard to figure out what was smart to explain first.

"Why don't we start on what it is, exactly," suggested Junpei.

"Yeah, good idea," agreed Takuya.

He started speaking. He explained that the Digital World was another planet, running on the similar physics that Earth ran on. Unsure of its exact location, he just said he didn't know where it was. Kouji helped supplement Takuya's multiple explanations, and the others popped in comments here and there.

Time passed as Takuya explained everything. From fractal code, to the Digimon themselves, and he even explained the history dating all the way back during the Human-Beast Wars and up to the Chosen Children's victory against Lucemon. Along the way, Jake listened with all of his attention, and asked a variety of questions, of which Izumi and Kouji answered. Takuya also took some time explaining all he knew about the current situation at hand.

After he was done, Takuya let out a big breath. Tired from explaining, and tired of looking for anything else that needed to be said, he concluded with a "Well…that's it. Any questions?"

Jake, of course, was astounded. He didn't ask any questions, but he silently nodded his head. By then, Tomoki was getting drowsy. He looked at the clock…

"Whoa," he said to himself. Already starting to get darker outside, it was five in the afternoon.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Jake.

The door opened, and his mother stepped inside. "I was listening, and I heard the whole thing."

Jake stared at her. Everyone in the room did. She just stood there, with a silent stare, her hand on the knob and the other over her chest.

"You're not gonna let me go, are you…?" asked Jake. "I mean…why, of all people, would you even make a deal out of it?"

That surprised Tomoki. Looking from face to face, it seemed like he wasn't alone. For someone who was so polite, it was strange that Jake showed such sharpness towards his mother. There was something strange about him and his relationship with her that Tomoki just couldn't put his finger on, but it seemed awkward, forced even…up until now, where she stood at the doorway, deciding if it was right to let Jake out alone.

She looked down at her feet, shuffling them somewhat. It looked like she was getting feelings that she had never truly felt before, and trying to adapt to them as quickly as possible. This confused Tomoki somewhat, but he refrained from asking any questions.

Her hands dropped to her sides, and her eyes scrolled around the room. They stopped when they reached Jake. There was a moment, where Jake's once emotionless expression changed to that of curiosity.

It looked like she wanted to grab Jake and hug him as tightly as she could…but she didn't. Her face went back to normal…and she simply nodded in silence.

"I…can go?"

"I believe…not going would be out of the question," she replied. "You…can take care of yourself, right? I mean…you're a martial artist and you know your guns…why wouldn't you be able to?

Jake's expression returned to its original indifference.

"Yeah, you're right," he said in an almost whisper.

"Right…well…I'll call the rest of your parents and explain everything to them while you're gone."

Apparently understanding where his mother was going with this, Jake took out a few blank pieces of paper from the drawer in his desk, as well as a few pens. He handed one each to everyone.

"Write down your phone number and a letter to your parents," he said. "Then sign it at the bottom. With the phone number, my mom can call your houses and tell them where you are, and it can also be proof, along with your signatures, that the information is genuine."

Jake stood up. He looked at his mother, who bowed her head and took the backpack lying against the wall next to her before closing the door.

"Well…I guess that's it," said Takuya. He clapped his hands and stood up. "We're almost ready to go. I'll call up Ophanimon and tell her."

He pulled a device—his Digivice—out of his pocket and pressed a sequence of buttons.

Ophanimon's sign appeared on the screen.

"Takuya Kanbara," echoed her voice from around the room. Strange…he thought he heard her voice from his pocket as well. Tomoki took out his Digivice, and it was shining with her sign. Everyone followed suit.

"I'm here," said Takuya.

"How is your progress?" she asked in her feathery light voice.

"We have Jake with us right now."

"Jake?"

"Er…Jakuza."

"Of course. Are you prepared to leave?"

"Almost…I think."

"Good. Head to the St. Jiro Primary School once you are."

"All right then."

"And one more thing…you should know that ever since you left, time between the two worlds has aligned. So if you stay in the Digital World for a week, it's a week in the real world as well."

"Oh crap," muttered Takuya, but then he paused. "Oh, wait, we already got that covered."

"Move quickly…we don't have much time left."

"Got it."

Takuya hung up, and everyone else pocketed their devices. Jake stood up and opened the door.

"We better get going," said Jake. He left the room.

Everyone took a quick awkward glance at each other before leaving the room and following him back downstairs.

In the kitchen, Jake's mother had just finished stuffing something into his school backpack. His books lay on the countertop.

"I've prepared sandwiches and filled your backpack up with some things you might find useful," she said, zipping it up. "Also, I found your Game Boy in there. I thought those weren't allowed at school."

She and Jake exchanged smiles. She handed him the backpack.

"Jakuza T. Miyami, I want you to promise me," she said sternly, putting her hands on his shoulders. " You will come back home alive ."

"…Yeah, I will," said Jake, nodding. She let go of him and kissed him on his forehead. He turned around and gestured the others to follow him out the door.

* * *

  
A f t e r t h o u g h t s

Well, now you know about Jake, and his relationship with his mom, which I wanted to make especially obvious. It'll play a slightly major role in the future, so pay attention to that.

I know the wait was pretty long for this chapter, but I promise that I'll update more often from now on. If I don't, someone get over here and punch me.

R e v i e w s

Not so many reviews lately...I mean, never mind.

-

So what about the other Legendary Warriors? Will no one take their place? Where did it sound familiar? I'm not really sure, but it does. Nice chapter! update soon!

_Bluesakuramon; October 25, 2004_

Hey, whoa there, slow down. We're not in the Digital World right now, so it's not possible for them to turn into their Digimon counterparts right now. And...uh, what do you mean by "sound familiar"?

-

Jakuza seems like a nice guy, but I hope he doesn't fall into the Gary-Stu mold later- he seems like someone who can develop really nicely, with loads of room for character growth.

To tell you the truth... when I visited your profile...

I couldn't, and can't believe you're in the 7th grade. I'm not American, but I think that means you're 12 years old. (I have no knowledge of the American school system.) However, if you're 12, that means you're underage for this site. Oh well... You write really well for someone your age. I can't match up to your standards, and I'm older than you.

Good chapter, update soon.

P.S: Bull manure is spelt the way I spelt it.

_Scarred Draconia; October 26, 2004_

Gary-Stu? Nani nani? And, by the way, if you read my profile more carefully, you'll see that I'm in fact not twelve years old. But thanks for those heartwarming comments anyways.

-

It seems decent so far, but I can't really tell until the action starts.

CustomMagnum; October 27, 2004

Ah, so you're looking forward to the action, huh? Well, you'll get a generous helping of that in the coming updates.

-

hi im a long time digimon fan (from 1st season) and i would like to say that the storyline is cool and what will jakusa's element be? i mean all the elements have been taken

_xmad; October 27, 2004_

The storyline? Oh, yes, the storyline goes through many changes throughout the entire fan-fiction, and slowly becomes better and more interesting (in my own opinion, at least). In reply to your question concerning Jake's element, I'm just going to say one thing: when there are two universes, the possible seems to become infinite. Anything can be accomplished within a specific space of time. Therefore, the element could be anything, and is no longer restricted to the six that the original Chosen came to adopt.

-

i luv ur story. is it going to be tazumi or kozumi? when will the next chapter going to be out? i cant wait.

_sakurafairy; November 28, 2004_

Thanks! Unfortunately, as I have already said to a small number of reviewers, the relationship Izumi will develop will not be revealed. This may seem like a slight disappointment, but I want it to be a surprise.

-


	6. Chapter 2, Factor 2

F o r e w o r d

Remember last factor, when I said that the next update would be soon, did any of you expect it to come up within a matter of minutes?

This factor required very little correction, so I just skimmed through it and changed names and such. This is their first time in the Digital World, and already they run into an unsuspecting problem.

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
All Aboard, Once Again **

**Chapter 2, Factor 2: "Welcome Back!"  
Day 1 – 5:26 PM – Miyami Residence, Front Door **

"Well," Jake said darkly. "It's time now." Takuya's Digivice began to beep and vibrate again.

"It's Ophanimon," he said, and he took out his Digivice.

"Of course, I am the only one who actually seems to ever talk to you on this Digivice," came her voice. "I see that you now have our new Chosen Child."

"Yes, we found him just on time," Takuya confirmed. "We're ready to go to the Digital World now."

"Do you remember how you got there last time?" Ophanimon inquired.

"Train station?" Tomoki guessed.

"That is correct. Proceed to the train station, but make sure you arrive there before six o'clock . First, go to St. Jiro's, like I ordered before."

"Understood!" Takuya acknowledged, pocketing the Digivice again. "C'mon, hurry!" They all proceeded to St. Jiro's Elementary. Once they got there, Takuya got a call on his Digivice again.

"Before you leave, I have something to give to Jakuza," said Ophanimon's voice from the Digivice. Proceed to the entrance of the campus." They moved forward to the gated entrance. "To your left, there should be something glowing in the planters." They turned to their left, and they spotted something that was emitting a faint light. Jakuza walked up to it, and he pulled out nothing more than his own Digivice, exactly the same model as the others, yet it had a black frame and a white center. It shone brightly.

"He's got it!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Good work," said Ophanimon. "Now you must proceed to the Digital World."

"We're on it!" Takuya acknowledged. They left the school, and at around six o'clock , they arrived at the train station. They walked onto the train, and were taken to the station with the lift on it. After all squishing themselves into it, they went down to the bottom-most floor, and saw the Trailmon waiting for them, disguised as a regular train. As soon as he saw them, however, he opened his eyes.

"Welcome back!" he greeted them, and they got on. They only needed to wait five minutes until they exited out of the cave that separated Earth with the Digital World, but when they looked outside the window, there were no Digimon flying around like before. Looking out of the left windows, they saw a large chasm separating them from the forests on the other side. The sky was a clear blue, and there were no clouds. Looking right however, they saw another chasm, but on the other side was a forest that had been set on fire. The sky was a fiery orange red, and columns of black smoke blotted the sky. Apparently the train tracks that their Trailmon were currently occupying were in the direct middle, suspended on a single thin mesa. They were all staring out the right side of the window, when the Trailmon came to a sudden halt. Everyone tripped over.

"What the—" Takuya said. He went up front and talked to the Trailmon. "Why'd we stop?" he asked. The Trailmon looked on, and Takuya saw out the window that the train track had been destroyed. The doors of the train flung open, and a wave of heat rushed into the car.

"Holy crap!" Junpei said in shock. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but I really don't want to find out," Izumi said crossly.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Takuya said, and they left the train. They bid the Trailmon farewell, and they began to walk.

"Man, I thought the Digital World would look more welcoming," Jake said slyly.

"Well it used to," Takuya informed. "Probably the enemy did this."

"Who is the enemy?" Jake asked.

"I have no idea," Takuya replied. "Ophanimon doesn't either."

The six continued to walk on until they saw two silhouettes in the distance. They were short, about one foot tall each. One of them was pulling on what looked like the other's pants.

"Neemon, I told you not to complain about it to me if you lose it!" one of them said. He let go of the pants, and it slapped into the other Digimon's side. "That's why I told you to be careful about it too!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, when that Trailmon came by, it frightened me!" the other one retorted in anger. "Then I dropped the jewel!"

"Did you say Neemon?" Takuya called out. They looked over, and they looked at each other again.

"Takuya?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Wow, it's you!" the other cried. They ran over, and Takuya saw that it was Neemon and Bokomon. They jumped up in joy, and everyone began to cheer in delight.

"I haven't seen you for a—" Neemon began, but he was cut off.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of hearing that," Takuya said peevishly.

"What's going on?" Izumi asked.

"Well...I found this bright jewel," Bokomon explained. "But Neemon dropped it over the cliff side. Now it's all the way down there."

"Okay…" said Takuya in confusion. "What's the big deal about the jewel?"

"I don't know, it's just so pretty that it reminds me of the old days," said Neemon.

"Just what I had expected," Bokomon sighed. "Well it's nice to see you again. It looks like you have a new partner."

"Oh yes, this is Jakuza—"

"Jake," he corrected.

"Yeah, this is Jake," Takuya continued. "Ophanimon says that he's the last hope for the Digital World, so that's why he's here."

"Uh-oh…" said Neemon.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Well…there's a big problem. See, there was a rumor that a boy would come and destroy the threat that plagues the Digital World. If this is the rumored boy…then that means everyone under the threat's control is after him. He's in a lot of danger."

"I knew this would be a little hard," Jake sighed.

"So you wanna come with us?" Takuya asked.

"Would we ever!" Neemon exclaimed. "Follow us, we'll get you out of here!" They followed the two Digimon along the narrow track. Thankfully, the Trailmon hadn't come along, otherwise they would have either fallen off of the edge of the cliff or gotten run over.

"Over there!" Bokomon said, pointing further ahead. Something suspended over the chasm came into sight: a makeshift bridge, made entirely out of wooden planks and ropes. It looked pretty stable, but then again they couldn't be too sure. It swayed dangerously in the wind, and the ropes were tied in loose knots. Junpei stared in fright.

"Uh…it's smart to go one at a time. Neemon and I will go first," Bokomon said. The two walked carefully across the bridge, and Neemon almost tripped over himself, but they made it through. Takuya decided to go second. He walked slowly onto the bridge, holding tightly onto the rope railings on either side of him. The bridge began to shudder. After five minutes, Takuya got onto the other side. Izumi proceeded behind him. She trembled slightly, and almost lost her footing when the bridge lurched. After she had gotten to the other side, Kouji went next. He stepped onto the bridge and simply walked across without flinching in fear or losing his footing, and safely made it to the other side. Takuya and Izumi goggled at him, and he simply crossed his hands.

Junpei looked on. He stepped lightly onto the bridge, and it trembled dangerously. He began to walk across, and once he reached three quarters, the bridge began to give way. He looked on in fright. He heard a snapping sound, and he broke into a run, as the bridge began to snap apart.

"Junpei, watch out!" Takuya cried. Junpei was only a few feet away, and instead of running, he jumped just as the bridge gave way. He landed with a soft thud on the sand, his feet dangling on the cliff side where the bridge had just been. It was gone.

"Takuya!" yelled Tomoki from the other side of the chasm. "We're alone!"

"Tomoki!" Takuya called back. "We can't help you!"

"TAKUYA!" Tomoki cried, collapsing to all fours. A tear fell from one of his eyes. Jake bowed his head in disappointment.

"We'll try to find a way to get you back, all right?"

"Hurry!" Jake called. They exchanged a wave, and Takuya left. On the edge of the chasm, on the other side, was a large forest. They went into the trees and disappeared out of sight.

"It's not fair!" Tomoki said angrily. He pounded the ground with his hand, and a small puddle of water had already formed underneath his face.

"Tomoki, we're going to find a way over, don't worry!" Jake said reassuringly. He helped Tomoki up onto his feet.

"Jake, tell me," Tomoki said through gritted teeth. "How are we going to get over there? There's no way! We're here alone, everyone is gone, that Trailmon could already be on its way back to knock us off of the cliff, and Takuya's looking for something that he'll never find!"

"Well…" Jake started. He paused for a moment, then he sighed. "I guess you're right. We can stay here and wait for the Trailmon to come back, then we can hitch a ride. C'mon, let's head back toward the cave. They both began to walk, and the cave that led to Earth came into sight. It was about six o'clock now, and night had nearly fallen.

"We should stay around here, it's safest. We'll go into the cave if something comes up, like a storm or something."

"But…but what about…Takuya and the others?" Tomoki asked.

"Do we have any way to contact—?" Jake inquired, but he heard a whooshing sound and a strong firm male voice catcalling. What was going on?

Suddenly, a creature flew out of the chasm. Tomoki and Jake ran into the cave to hide. They looked outside, and the creature was looking around. It had a shiny set of knight's armor, a helmet with a golden star in front, and the wings of an angel.

"Hmm, that's strange…the boy said he'd be right here…Jakuza Miyami, are you nearby?" he called. Jake looked at Tomoki, who nodded. They both stepped out of the cave.

"I'm down here!" Jake called, waving his hands. The Digimon looked at them, and flew down to land in front of him, about ten feet away.

"You are Jakuza Miyami?" he asked.

"I like to be called Jake," he replied. Seraphimon looked at him and shook his head.

"I should have known it would be another child," he said sadly.

"Hey, we got enough of that last time we ran into you," Tomoki said, walking forward. "We saved this world from destruction, remember?"

"Of course," he said distractedly, still examining Jake. "At least four feet, red eyes, black hair, male, around seven years of age. Hmm…"

"I'm eight," Jake corrected.

"Yes, yes, very well. I am Seraphimon, and I am one of the celestial rulers of the Digital World. I must take you back to the Forest Terminal and brief you on the current situation; I'm sure you will understand with a little bit of explaining."

"The…the what?" Jake asked in confusion.

"The Forest Terminal," Tomoki said. "You'll figure it out eventually."

"Please, you two cannot stay here, it is far too dangerous. I will allow you to ride on my shoulders, but we must make haste. Hurry now." Tomoki and Jake climbed onto Seraphimon's shoulders, and they took off.

"Wait, what about Takuya and the others?" Tomoki asked.

"They are currently at the castle, and are anxiously awaiting for your arrival," Seraphimon answered.

"For a royal, you sure are generous," Jake said.

"Yes, you could say that."

"So, you finally evolved into Seraphimon again?" said Tomoki.

"Yes, I have."

"I remember last time I saw you, you were a Patamon."

"Do not discuss that."

"Sorry."

* * *

A f t e r t h o u g h t s

The chapter is a bit on the short side, indeed, but hey...it's better than nothing, right? As I said before, I made only a few slight changes...as opposed to Chapter 1.1 and Chapter 1.2, which I rewrote entirely.

So I hope you've enjoyed this so far.

R e v i e w s

Absolutely no reviews, since the space of time between last update and this update was so short.


	7. Chapter 2, Factor 3

F o r e w o r d

This is a notoriously short chapter. Much of it is simply some background information on Jake's true reason of importance within the Digital World.

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
All Aboard, Once Again **

**Chapter 2, Factor 3: "Jake's Forgotten Past"  
Day 1 - 7:49 PM- En Route to Forest Terminal Royal Castle**

They flew off for about fifteen minutes until they saw a large castle above the canopy of the forest. It shone with a pinkish-green crystalline effect. It was not made out of bricks or stone, but rather a strange metal that appeared to be incredibly smooth from this distance. They landed on the doorstep of the castle, within the gates. Tomoki and Jake got off, as Seraphimon opened the doors with his scepter. They stepped inside, and proceeded to a room on the other side of the castle.

When they entered the room, they saw Junpei, Izumi, Neemon, and Bokomon sitting along the wall. Two tall creatures wearing armor were currently dueling with gleaming swords in the middle of the room, as the other four watched in interest. One of the creatures had fiery red armor, and stood about fifteen feet tall. The other creature had light blue armor, and stood about sixteen feet tall. The blue one took his blade and slashed at the red one, who took a direct hit. It smacked him on the side of its face, and he flipped over, falling onto the ground. He dropped his blade, shone white, and then he shrank into a human... Takuya. The other one picked up the blade, put it back into its sheath, and turned back into Kouji, and he helped Takuya to his feet.

"Good fight," Takuya said, rubbing his cheek where he had been hit. "But next time, be a little easier on the slashing thing." Kouji laughed. "Man, I haven't evolved in a while; it sure drains a lot of your energy." They looked at the door, noticing for the first time that Jake, Tomoki, and Seraphimon were standing there, watching them. They waved and ran over, along with the other four, who stood up quickly. They talked for a while, until Seraphimon walked them into the center of the room. They sat down and watched him, listening, and he spoke in a businesslike tone.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to begin briefing you on your objective. As you had seen earlier, the Digital World has changed greatly. The Digimon responsible for all of this is a monstrous beast named Kerugamon. After learning his objective, we have found out that he is not just after the Digital World, but the human world Earth as well. We do not know why he wants to do this, but he is not going to be stopped so easily.

"Now I need to talk to you about young Jake here. He has been called to the aid of the Digital World for a very specific reason. He has a past that even he himself does not know or remember about. Bokomon, explain." Bokomon got up onto the table, and Seraphimon gave him a book. He flipped through the pages, then he stopped, ran his finger along one of the lines, and cleared his throat. Seraphimon sat down cross-legged, as well as everyone else. Bokomon spoke.

"Many years ago, when the Digital World was young, a boy was born inside it. He grew up with the Digimon, and at the age of nine, he had known everything about the Digital World.

"But then, an evil struck the world on his thirteenth birthday, and he was called to help. He had three Digimon friends. Their names were Junomon, Artanimon, and Radiamon. They were living mirror images of him in different armor, suits, and weapons. Junomon was a medieval knight-type variant of the boy, with a shield, a sword, plate mail, a helmet, and a bow and arrow. Artanimon was a modern soldier-type variant of the boy, with a Kevlar vest, commando helmet, MP5 sub-machine gun, fragmentation grenades, and duel Desert Eagle pistols. Radiamon was a futuristic robot-type variation of the boy, with electromagnetic shielding, twin laser pistols, metallic armor, an electronic communications helmet, and a blaster rifle, with a beam sword that extended out every time he slashed with it.

"The boy had the three Digimon under his command. He requested of them to each attack and eliminate the threat, and they tried to do so, but each failed to destroy him. They died, and the boy was left alone to fight off the enemy. He used the three spirits of the Digimon and fusion evolved into a mighty warrior known as Junaradimon, which had all of the tools of the three dead Digimon warriors. He went into a fierce battle with the enemy threat, and he fought bravely for the Digital World. Near the end of the battle, he was too weak to continue on. He had no choice but to sacrifice himself. He took a high-explosive atomizer grenade, primed it, and held it tightly as he ran up to the enemy.

"The grenade exploded in his hand, and wiped him and the enemy off of the face of the Digital World, along with a portion of the surrounding forest. He had sacrificed himself to save this planet, and he is known throughout the world as a legendary savior. Bokomon finished, closing the book shut. Seraphimon looked upon Jake, who was staring avidly at him. Jake stood up.

"So what you're saying," Jake said, "is that I'm the one that was born inside the Digital World?" Seraphimon looked at him sadly, then he stood up himself.

"It is late now, and it is nearly time for bed. We will talk more in the morning. Now I suggest that you prepare yourself. Follow me, I will show you where you shall sleep and bathe."

Seraphimon led them to one side of the castle, and there they had access to two different rooms: a bathroom, complete with toilets, sinks, bathtubs, showers, a sauna, and a large pool; a bedroom, equipped with beds, drawers, end tables, and lamps. After everyone had showered, brushed their teeth, and changed into sleeping outfits, they went to sleep.

* * *

A f t e r t h o u g h t s 

Quite short, yes. Well, I didn't condense it at all; it was originally like that. I'm going to try and put up 2.4 as soon as I can so that you guys can keep reading.

R e v i e w s

Got a few reviews.

"That was interesting. Um it seems that 1.3 is missing, what happened to it? I want to read it! Anyway that was good! Please update soon!"

_StarGirl11; March 03, 2005_

As I have explained to a number of disappointed reviewers, Chapter 1.3 will not be included due to infraction of the rules; it's a chat-based chapter, which is clearly stated in the submission rules to be disallowed. I apologize for the inconvienence, but I'm glad you're enjoying the story nevertheless.

"I've read your story on thiswebsite and on the other one. I can see a difference. I must say that you're doing a great job here. I can't wait for the next chapter to come up. Bye now!"

_Dark Qiviut; February 02, 2005 _

Yeap, I've definitely been trying to make this exclusive one much better than the one you read on the site. Thanks for the comments!


End file.
